visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Contributors Central
Welcome to the central source for contributors! Before anything else, please read our Introduction and Policies and Guidelines pages. You should also consult our Help Pages and spend some time researching the Wiki's content. Once you've become acquainted with the Visionary Universe in general, and the wiki's guidelines in particular, PLEASE feel free to begin contributing! The VU Wiki is a grand experiment in taking user generated content to the next level! Through it, fans can create original content that will become part of the Visionary Universe Canon! The original content created right here, whenever possible, will be considered source material for all future VU stories! There are many ways to contribute which are outlined on the pages listed above. This page will act as a clearing house of information to help give starting points for new contributors and focal points for regular contributors. It will include highlighted articles recently added or expanded needing review, others still needing expansion as well as requested articles still needed. Finally there will be special content drives we'll be sponsoring from time to time in conjunction with new stories being released. If you still have questions after reviewing this page, please feel to post them on this article's discussion or talk page. --C. Edward Sellner 03:03, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Announcements *September 2007... Yes, we are still getting the VU Wiki up and running. Yes, we are still setting up many of the policy and guideline pages. Yes, we have not yet released much into the commercial market. No, that does not mean you can't get started here! As you will see below, we are working hard to get the Wiki moving forward. You can help us lay that groundwork. We already have a number of options for contributors to jump in and begin expanding the Wiki. We invite you to be among those who help lay the groundwork for this bold experiment in fiction! Sections Chronicles Our Chonicles Section is now setup. Please review the Chronicles overview page and the Category:Chronicles, and be sure to follow the Template:Chronicle Entry. *Current Focus: Adding significant historical events Listed as Section 5 on the main Chronicles page, we are wanting to include significant historial events as brief benchmark entries in our own Chronicles for the purpose of helping to establish the context of the Visionary Universe. Initial entries for this will be loaded into the Wiki over the next couple weeks by our moderators. Once the initial ones are loaded, the correlation between the Post-Creation Calendar and the common use calendar will be established. Contributors are welcome to add additional significant historical events as brief, benchmark type entries similar in style to the initial ones. Please double check all calculations adjusting the common calendar to the PC Calendar. Encyclopedia Our Encyclopedia Section is now setup. Please review the Encyclopedia overview page and the Category:Encyclopedia, and be sure to use the appropriate Templates for creating new entries. *Current Focus: Adding / Expanding broad-based, conceptual entries Over the next couple weeks, moderators will be adding a number of pre-planned, broad-based conceptual entries, which will outline a number of foundational precepts within the Visionary Universe. Many of these entries will be minimal initially and include open invitations to contributors to expand, and will be listed on our Expansion List. Other similar styled entries will be sought on our Requested Article List. Suggestions on other broad based concepts can be suggested on various talk or discussion pages. If these are concepts with little pre-planning already done, then the contributors will be invited to establish the new entry and thus have a chance of doing the initial development of the concept within the Visionary Universe. Production Index Still in development. Secondary Source Articles See Secondary Source Articles. This section is always open. Contributors are invited to create general articles using the guidelines. Again, focusing on more broad based themes is preferred prior to the release of much story based material off which to base more detailed or specific articles. Once more material is presented, we will be adding a Requested Secondary Source Article List, and also a listing of all referenced works within the VU which can then be expanded. Visionaries Still in development. Visionary Universe RPG Still in development. Article Lists Expansion List The following articles have been identified as needing expansion. These are either stub articles, placeholder articles, or orphaned pages without links connecting them back into the Visionary Universe. Many of these are articles created with minimal content by moderators, and include an open invitation to expand the article under its discussion page. In such cases, this means that there is little pre-planned development of these articles, thus contributors have a wider range of freedom in expanding. *Dimension *Foundational Force *Omniscient Narrator *Plane *Space *Time *Universe Requested Article List The following are articles that have been referenced, linked in elsewhere into the Wiki, but have not yet been created. These specifically are articles that have been identified as ideal 'contributor friendly' articles. This could mean they deal with real world topics that can be researched, policy guidelines, RPG rules, or Creative Content topics without a lot of pre-planning. Categories *Category:Glossary *Category:Temporal Phenomena *Category:Spatial Phenomena *Category:Cosmic Phenomena *Category:Foundational Forces *Category:Abstract Concepts *Category:Universes Real World Articles *Azim Akberali *Ale Aragon *Jason Arthur *Brian Augustyn *Jose Aviles *Stuart Bales *Ignacio Calero *Nektarios Chrissos *Alex Femenias *Hernan Furlino *Nathan Furman *Charlie Hall *Tham Kok Kheong *Michael Kingston *Kirk Kugel *Dave Lanphear *A. David Lewis *Lou Manna *Markosia Comics *Georgios Martzoukos *Chris McCay *Chris Pisano *Sean Routt *Smoke and Mirror *Vinnie Tartamella *Visionary Comics Studio 2006 Preview Special *Trey Wickwire *Colton Worley Policies and Guidelines *Balance Pages *Bans and Blocks *Blanket Statements *Build the Web *Category Sorting *Checking Facts *Citing Sources *Community Solutions *Consideration *Contribute Based on Knowledge *Copying Primary Sources *Copyrights *Create Based on Expertise *Define and Describe *Deleted Pages *Deletion Policy *Editing Policy *Establish Context *Etiquette *Explain Jargon *Explicit Omissions *External Links *Frequently Asked Questions *Help Pages *Highlighting Conventions *Image Use Policy *Inform and Entertain *Logins *Making Articles Useful *Manual of Style *Moderators *Naming Conventions *Narrative Content *Narrative Perspective *Narrative Voice *Orphan Articles *Patent Nonsense *Perfection *Personal Attacks *Point of View *Professionalism *Proposing Alterations to Pages *Protecting Pages *Quality *Reasonable Extrapolation *Redirect *Speculative Apocrypha *Spoiler Policy *Stub Articles: Finding and Fixing *Subpages *Summary Fields *Talk Posts *Updating Pages *Usernames *Using Templates *Vandalism *What Links Here *Your User Page RPG Rules and Guidelines *Agility *Alignment *Armor Class *Damage *Durability *Intelligence *Speed *Water/Air Speed *Wisdom Creative Content Articles *Avatar *Alternate Universes *Dyson Sphere *Evil *Good *Gravity Well *Hit Points *Lawful *Linear Progression *Planet *Primal Atom *Reflexes *Spatial Anamoly *Strength *Sub-Space *Super-Space *Temporal Spatial Distortion *Time Travel Article Review List The following articles have been recently expanded, or added and are in the process of review. Contributors are invited to edit, make suggestions on the discussion pages, and participate in any conversations or debates on the 'canonicity' of the article.